In the Unknown Darkness
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: After watching a scary movie with Mello and Matt, Near can't sleep after the lights go out from a snowstorm and seeks comfort from his "brother" L. LxNear BONDFIC; no pairings.


Title: In the Unknown Darkness

Summary: After watching a scary movie with Mello and Matt, Near can't sleep after the lights go out from a snowstorm and seeks comfort from his "brother" L.

Rated: K+

**A/N: First Death Note oneshot! This is before the Kira case. Obviously, since Near is 7 in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Death Note or Wammy's House

* * *

**

Near sat back on his heels as Mello destroyed the log "house" Near was trying to create. Near glared up at Mello and started picking the pieces up before someone stepped on them and broke them. Near realized there was a building block by the fern on the other side of the room, but looked away thinking that someone could step on that one - he was too lazy to get up and get it himself.

Near started placing the toy logs into their box when Mello sat down in front of him. "What do you want?" Near asked, annoyance coloring his seven-year-old voice ever so slightly.

"I heard a snowstorm's coming tonight," Mello replied with a mocking tone.

"Yeah, so?" Near wondered what the heck Mello was mocking him about. It was winter; of course it was going to snow!

"It's gonna snow hard! Mr. Wammy said the power will most likely go out!"

Near now understood why Mello was telling him this; Mello was trying to freak Near out.

Mello had always known that near was afraid of the dark; Near always used a nightlight. And a few Fridays ago, Mello and Matt were watching a horror movie and Near came in a started watching it as well. It was practically perfect.

Near absolutely _hates _scary movies.

Mello regretted showing Near the movie at first. Near practically attached himself to the older boy, clutching his arm whenever the sun was setting, and Near must have made Mr. Wammy add twenty watts to the light in Near and Mello's room.

Near looked up at Mello with wide eyes, "You're gonna be with me,_ right?_"

"Actually, no," Mello said, almost smirking as fear showed on Near's normally expressionless face. "I'm staying at Matt's tonight; he got a new video game for his GameBoy and he wants to show it to me."

Mear's eyes when wide as he thought more and more wide as he thought about having to sleep in his and Mello's room by himself…with no power. So, therefore, there was no nightlight.

"Can I stay with you guys? I promise that I'll be quiet!" he pleaded.

Mello shook his head. "Mr. Wammy instructed two to a room, remember?"

"I think he'll be fine with the circumstances. And plus I can sleep on the floor," Near mumbled hopefully.

"I doubt it. And don't bother him either, Near. You'll be fine. It was just a movie!"

Near nodded, unconvinced, but he thought if he could make it through the night alone, L would definitely be proud. Near beamed inside at the thought.

* * *

Near whimpered as the awaited blackout finally arrived. Near grabbed his favorite toy and practically sprinted to his bed across the room, clutching the small but comforting toy to his tiny chest.

He thought for a moment and tried to imagine Mello just across the room, scoffing at Near's immatureness, but somehow bringing sensitivity to the younger boy with his actions.

Near suddenly heard Mr. Wammy as he climbed the steep stairs, and he was talking to someone. Near heard the familiar voice of L and forgot all about the darkness - if only for just a moment.

He wondered why L was even there. Certainly the detective had better things to do than visit his old orphanage.

Near thought until the darkness caught up to him, bringing himself back to the present; the dark, cold present.

_Certainly L must be afraid, _Near thought. He pursed his lips, contradicting himself until a huge stick hit his window, creating the sound of a gunshot. Near practically shot up as he clutched his toy to his heart and ran for the door. Near reached up and grabbed the doorknob, nearly having to stand on the tips of his toes.

Near looked down the hallway, assuring himself no one was there; even though he was searching for L - an adult - he would, no doubt, get his toys taken away for at least a week (which would, no doubt, be reduced to three days because of all of Near's whining), and Near wasn't going to let that happen.

He found L's room quickly remembering where the room was located from previous experiences. Near had been to this same room to seek refuge many times: when Mello had destroyed the pyramid he had worked so hard on, or now. Near knocked on the door lightly and pushed it open.

He couldn't see a thing but darkness. "L?" Near asked, scanning the room once again, looking for any clue to where L might be.

"Near? Near, why are you here so late? If Watari -" L started to say, but was cut off by Near's frantic voice.

"No, no, L, please don't tell him!" Near pleaded, walking toward the direction L's voice had come from.

Near hit the side of L's bed and managed to feel L perched on top of said mattress.

"L?" Near whispered softly, thrusting his arms in the air for L to see.

Near felt hands connect with his upper arms as he was pulled up off the ground and placed on L's soft mattress.

"What's the matter?" L asked. "You've never been in here before when the lights went out."

"That's because Mello is usually there," Near mumbled.

L seemed taken aback. The two successors never really got along. But the more L thought about it, the more it made sense; Mello wouldn't let anything happen to a Wammy kid, no matter how much he hated them. "Where's Mello now? Shouldn't he be in his room?"

"He's with Matt. See, I've always been afraid of the dark, but after Mello and Matt made me watch that movie…." Near shuddered, recalling the horrible death scenes.

"They made you watch a movie?"

Near blushed. The way L said it was like Mello and Matt had tied him down and forced him to watch it.

"They didn't _make _me watch it, per se. I sat there as _they _watched it."

Another pebble hit the window making Near jump closer to the warm body behind him. L jumped as the small body fell against his; Near's back hitting L's chest with a small whimper coming from the albino's mouth.

L silently wondered what the young boys could have watched as Near pressed himself tighter to the young adult in hope of comfort. L awkwardly wrapped his arms around the child. L's legs no longer underneath him like they usually are, but spread out to give the small child room.

Near felt unconsciousness creeping up on him as his eyes flutter shut. He flopped around so both he and L could sleep more comfortably - if L ever slept at all.

Near had just slipped into a peaceful sleep as a blonde head and a read head poked themselves around L's door.

"L…" they both whispered fearfully.

* * *

**Ah, not the best ending, but it would be great if you would tell me what you think and REVIEW :D**


End file.
